creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Animal Crossing - The Shadow Folk
thumbVor etwa zwei Jahren ist mein Großvater an einer Herzattacke gestorben. Das geschah eine Woche vor meinem Geburtstag. Er hatte mir davor einen Tipp gegeben:Ein Spiel für die Nintendo Wii. Es heißt "Animal Crossing - City Folk" (Im Deutschen: Animal Crossing - Let's go to the City) Ich hab dieses Spiel zuvor schon bei Freunden gespielt, aber ich empfand es nicht unbedingt als einen "Süchtigmacher". Ich musste das Spiel immerhin spielen, da es schließlich von meinem Großvater war. Als ich das Cover des Spiels sah, fragte ich mich allerdings, wo mein Opa geraucht hat. Das Gehäuse war aufgerissen und das Nintendosiegel mit schwarzem Marker durchgestrichen zum h. Als ich das Spiel zum ersten Mal startete, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Anstelle der Katze, die kommt und einen begrüßt, war nur dessen Dialog zu sehen. Auch die Stimmen waren auf die "Piep"-Einstellung gestellt, anstatt auf der "animalischen" Sprechweise. Es schien, als ob alle Optionen vorhanden seien, aber wenn man auf etwas klickte, erschien nur ein leerer Screen. So musste ich mit diesem seltsamen Ton spielen. Dann erstellte ich eine neue Datei, doch anstatt in den Bus zu gehen und die Fragen über den Charakter gestellt zu bekommen, wurde ich einfach vor das Stadttor gestellt. Mein Charakter war der Sensenmann. Er schien sichtlich realistischer als ein normaler Charakter, aber da ich das Spiel eine Weile nicht gespielt hatte, versuchte ich dies zu ignorieren. Ich lief ein bisschen umher, aber es war seltsam. In der ganzen Stadt gab es keine Bäume. Das einzige in der Umgebung war mein Haus. Anstatt der freundlichen Bewohner sah ich nur diese "geisterhaften" Dinge, die beim Herumspazieren alle depressiv aussahen. Sie benutzten alle die reguläre "Depressionen"- Animation. Als ich jedoch versuchte, sie anzusprechen sagten diese nur "Hallo, Herr..." Als ich zu meinem Haus ging, war es komplett ausgebaut, mit drei Etagen und einer Flagge. Im Haus selbst war alles schwarz: die Wände, der Boden, das Dach, die Flagge, selbst das Standartbett auf dem Dachboden, schwarz. Es war nichts anderes im Haus. Keine Möbel und sogar die Fenster waren verschwunden, was normalerweise nicht hätte sein dürfen. Nach der Erkundung des gesamten Gebäudes erschien ein Textfeld über meinem Kopf. Der Sensenmann selbst sagte "Geh zum Stadttor". Ich war ein wenig schockiert, aber da dass Tor die einzige Stelle war, die ich noch nicht untersucht hatte, tat ich das, was mir mein Charakter eben gesagt hatte. Als ich am Tor ankam, waren die beiden Wachen allerdings durch zwei depressive Geister ersetzt worden. Ich sprach den linken an, der dasselbe sagte wie der dicke Hund, der hier eigentlich stehen sollte. Doch mit einer Ausnahme: anstatt "Fundsachen" sagte er "Waffen". Als ich es öffnete, sagte er nicht seinen normalen Satz und öffnete schließlich das Inventar. Als ich die ganzen Sachen begutachtete, schien alles normal, mit der Ausnahme, dass alle Items umbenannt waren. Da war eine Falle mit dem Namen "Teleporter" und eine Axt, die den Namen "Sense" trug. Als ich die Axt hielt, sah alles leicht komisch aus. Es schien so, als würde ein großer Teil der Axt fehlen, jedoch verwandelte sie sich für wenige Sekunden zurück in eine stinknormale Axt. Danach sah diese jedoch tatsächlich wie eine echte Sense aus. Dann redete ich mit dem anderen Geist, der fragte: "Wen möchtest du gerne quälen?" Er zeigte mir eine List mit Städten. Ich dachte das wären die Städte, in denen das Stadttor offen stand. Ich wählte eine nach dem Zufallsprinzip. Ich glaube die Stadt hieß "Happytown :)" Okay...das ist wohl der lahmste Name, den ich je gehört hatte. Als ich dort war, färbte sich der blaue Himmel schwarz. Als ich herumwanderte, hörte ich aus den Lautsprechern Stimmen zweier Mädchen, die mich fragten wer ich denn sei. Ich hatte jedoch nicht das Mikrofon eingerichtet und das Spiel ließ mich den Chat nicht benutzen. Ich verwendete die Falle beziehungsweiße den "Teleporter".Allerdings konnte man diesen nicht so verwenden wie auf dem eigentlichen Weg. Als ich die Fernbedienung schüttelte, tauchte ich hinter einem der Mädchen auf. Diese schrie und ihr Charakter lief davon. Ich teleportierte mich wieder, aber diesesmal hatte ich die Sense in der Hand und senkte diese. Das wirbelte herum als ob sie in einer Fallgrube wäre, jedoch viel schneller. Schließlich wurde das Mädchen rot und verschwand. Ich tat das dem anderen Mädchen auch an. Die ganze Zeit hörte ich ihre Schreie. Ich lachte. Es war ein Spiel für Kinder, sodass es in dieser Zeit lustig zu sein schien. Nachdem auch nun das zweite Mädchen verschwunden war, schloss sich der Server und ich stand wieder vor dem Stadttor. Ich führte dies auch noch für Monate fort. Das was ich gerade getan habe in der anderen Stadt. Immer wenn ich mit den Hausaufgaben fertig war, war dies das erste Spiel, das ich spielte. Da dieses Spiel jedoch langweilig wurde, verkaufte ich es, so wie ich es mit meinen anderen Spielen auch gemacht habe. Ich hab darüber nicht viel nachgedacht, bis vor kurzem. Eines Tages spielte ich bei einem Freund Animal Crossing. Erstaunlich, dass dieser das Spiel nach zwei Jahren immer noch hatte. Dann kam der Sensenmann. Der Himmel färbte sich schwarz und der Sensenmann stand direkt hinter mir. Aus den Lautsprechern hörte ich eine dämonische Simme die sagte: "Phillip, warum hast du mich verlassen? Wir hatten sooooo viel Spaß zusammen. Nun ist es an der Zeit dir zu zeigen, was dir fehlt." Seine Sense schwang und die Animation spielte: Mein Charakter drehte sich schneller und schneller, bis er schließlich rot wurde und verschwand. Dann passierte etwas, dass ich nicht verstand. Ich hatte keine Idee was gerade passierte. Ein Dämon erschien mitten im Bildschirm und lachte. Er lachte und lachte, bis Blut aus meinen Ohren lief. Meine Ohren begannen zu bluten! Seit dieser Erfahrung haben mein Freund und ich große Angst. Doch er weiß nicht, wie viele das Gleiche erlebt hatten.....durch meine Hand... Kategorie:Videospiele Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Schockierendes Ende